Undeserving
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: Sasuke's getting married, so of course he needs a best man. Who better than Naruto? but why's he so angry at him for it? one-shot


**AN: ello :D Well hmm, what to say? i have no idea for a change so i guess i'll let you get on with the story, oh but first let me warn you about the possible spelling mistakes, i'm working with a stupid keyboard so i can't do much about some of it. i think it should all be right, i spell checked it, yay! :D anyway read and enjoy my one-shot wonder, hehe, so fun to say. And please do review at the end, i love reviews like i love sleep, and trust me i LOVE sleep, both make me happy.**

**disclaimer: If i owned Naruto i'd be living it large in a nice hot country where it hardly ever rains, not cruddy England, so as you may have guessed, noi do not own Naruto. -cries- **

* * *

He stood staring with his deep onyx eyes at the bright orange door. Thoughts running through his mind, he wasn't sure if this was what he wanted, but he knew the one thing he truly wanted he never really have. He didn't know why but he felt like it would be a sin to listen to his heart. So he didn't and instead he asked someone else. Sure she was really clingy, and not very strong, but her gift would come in handy right? Sure it would, you didn't need two strong parents to get strong kids, you became strong through training, not gene's (although they helped). Finally drawing in a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited patiently for his blonde idiot of a friend to open the door, and luckily he didn't have to wait long. He didn't have great patience and didn't really want to wait ages for the door to be opened.

"Teme? What you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Of course with Uchiha's not being very talkative people, Sasuke didn't reply and instead just walked past the blonde boy not even sparing him a glance as he found the living room and sat down on one of the comfy orange sofa's. Seriously Naruto definitely had an addiction to orange. Speaking of the ramen lover, he had just walked into the room and sat down across from Sasuke confusion written in his facial expression.

"Seriously, what do you want?" he asked.

Sasuke didn't answer at first, trying to figure out how he would ask his ever-important question but as soon as he noticed Naruto getting angry at waiting, he decided he'd better think fast, otherwise Naruto would never shut up.

"I'm getting… I want you to…" No matter how hard he thought the Uchiha prodigy just couldn't ask. He knew why he couldn't too. He knew if he asked everything would suddenly be real, and he almost certainly didn't want that.

"Just spit it out already, I ain't got all day, I'm going out with Hinata-Chan for lunch." he whined. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened (not enough for Naruto to notice), finally the dobe had realised Hinata liked him, he honestly thought it would never happen.

"Hn. Be my best man." Sasuke finally said, funny really, that's the way he had asked his future wife to marry him. Not a question but an order.

"Whoa, when did this happen? You practically just got out of prison." Of course all he received as Sasuke's usual reply to anything. "I'm so happy for the two of you, of course I'll be your best man. How did you ask her? You better have been nice about it cause if you weren't I'll kick your butt back to sound, come hunt you down and then kick you back again."

"Why do you care how I asked her? I didn't even know you liked her." Sasuke replied stoically.

"I love her as though she were my…" Naruto's eyes widened for a moment in shock before a scowl was placed on his face and he growled out "Who the hell are you marrying?"

"Karin. Who did you think I was marrying dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's scowl seemed to deepen and before Sasuke could even blink he felt a fist make contact with his face sending him across the couch. He automatically stood up and just managed to dodge another punch aimed in his direction.

"Teme. How do you even have the cheek to ask me to be your best man? How dare you hurt her this way. You only think about yourself don't you? She won't be able to handle this and I only just got her back. How can you do this?" Naruto shouted as he tried over and over again to hit Sasuke.

"Who the fucks are you talking about?" Sasuke shouted back, loosing his cool as he once again avoided another attack.

"Don't play dumb. You know who I'm talking about Sasuke. Sakura-Chan. She loves you, she always has and always will. You can't do this to her." Naruto somewhat shouted out, however it was hard to shout because he lump that was forming in his throat, and slowly tear rolled down his face. "Don't do this to her. I can't stand to see her like she used to be, before you came back. It hurts to see her in so much pain."

"Why would I marry her?" Sasuke asked as he felt a horrible pain in his chest, in the spot his heart was supposed to be.

"Don't screw with me teme. I saw the way you looked at her when we came to visit you in the slammer. I'm not as much of an idiot as you think I am. You couldn't take your eyes off of her, and you didn't seem as unemotional as usual, you looked like you cared."

Sasuke was speechless. He knew he felt something for the young pink medic but he didn't now he showed it. Never would he have guessed that someone else would know he cared for her, especially the dobe. He couldn't even pick up on the fact that Hinata liked him, and that was more than obvious.

"You don't love Karin, so why are you doing this to her?" Naruto asked after what seemed like a lifetime of silence.

"She doesn't deserve me." Sasuke replied as he looked downwards. That had been his mistake as Naruto instantly came and punched him for his words and if he had been looking at him he may have been able to dodge it.

"How dare you fucking say that. You think your so high and mighty, but your not. Sakura-Chan worked hard to earn respect, mainly from you and she sure as hell deserves it."

"I didn't mean it like that" Sasuke said as he tried to avoid another punch, seriously this was getting very repetitive. Naruto paused and looked questionably, waiting for him to carry on. "I meant that she deserves… better. Someone that will return her feelings and won't hurt her like I always do"

The room was filled with silence, and it wasn't really a surprise. Who would have thought Sasuke would ever think that, and more so that he would say it out loud. It really must have been a blow to his pride. Naruto just stared at his ex-team mate for a while before a grin broke across is face, definitely confusing the other man in the room.

"Your wrong. Can't you see that you do return her feelings? Hell, even if you didn't it couldn't matter. Sasuke she won't ever love someone else. I know, I tried to get her with loads of guys when you left. She only has eyes for you. She's been courted loads by every type of guy there is and every time she refused saying her heart already belonged to someone. You get married to Karin and she'll still wait for you, that or…" he paused hating to think about it and eventually he finally spoke again "or she'll go into a depression, one of which none of us can get her out of, and this time she'll have no hope. Last time the only reason she lived was because she hoped you'd come back. You marry Karin and all hopes of a happy future are out the window. She'll die because she doesn't eat or sleep, all she does is train and cry. She even started cu-cu-cutting last time"

Again a single tear fell down the Kyuubi holders face as memories of his best friend flooded his mind. He had walked in on her one and it was the most scaring image of his life. She was just sat on the floor crying, kunai by her side as blood poured out of her arm. She lost consciousness and Naruto only just managed to get her to the hospital in time. A moment later and she would have died from blood loss. After that she had someone watching her at all times, because nobody wanted to loose the beautiful cherry blossom.

"Why wasn't I told about that?" Sasuke asked, anger showing clearly in his voice.

Although the memory hurt him a lot Naruto couldn't help but smile at his friends reaction. He was angry because he cared, because he hadn't been there to help her, and because he knew that in a way it was his fault. Nobody was angry with him for it though. How was he to know she loved him so much when he didn't even know what love was. He hadn't known she'd do such things when he left. In fact she didn't at first. It only started after their reunion at Orochimaru's liar, when Sasuke tried to kill Naruto.

"See, you do care about her, and you don't want her to act like that again as much as I don't. So don't give me all that bullshit about you not being able to love her back. Sure maybe you can't be as affectionate as other people but that's not what she wants. She wants you and only you. For some unknown reason she wants the cold-hearted bastard that seemingly doesn't give a damn about her even though you clearly do." Naruto told him.

"I can't do it" Sasuke replied as he put his head in his hands, not even caring anymore if Naruto punched him for saying something wrong.

"Yes you can. Please Sasuke I ask you as a friend, make her happy for me, nobody but you can. Ask HER to marry you, because you two belong together, and to be quiet honest Karin is a bitch. Now she really doesn't deserve you. Hell that girl doesn't even deserve Orochimaru." Naruto said.

Sasuke was silent for a while and Naruto allowed him time to think and that was hard cause lets face it he likes noise. After at least ten minutes Sasuke looked at him and smirked making Naruto grin in return.

"I never thought I'd say this but your right." Sasuke admitted.

"And I never thought I'd get this many sentences out of you." Naruto replied.

"hn"

"grr, Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Hey dobe?"

"What?"

"You know where I can find her?"

"huh? Who?"

Sasuke couldn't help but mentally slap himself. He couldn't believe he had just listened to this complete idiot, and instead of listening to him any longer decided to just leave and find _his _Sakura without his help.

"Hey teme who?" Naruto shouted after him "Hey where you going?"

By now Sasuke was out of site and Naruto was about to chase after him and demand answers when the object of his desires walked in with a small smile and HUGE blush on her face.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto shouted and ran up to the girl giving her a hug. After a minute or two he let go and immediately had to catch her before she fell, you see poor Hinata had fainted :(.

**(About 3 hours later, at the bridge, team 7 meeting point)**

Sasuke had been searching for ages for _his _pink haired medic. He had gone to her house, the hospital, the training grounds, Ino's flower shop and he even tried in every restaurant in the village, some of which wouldn't allow you to enter without the intention of buying something, bastards. Finally after almost an hour and half of searching he had found her and it broke him. She was at the bridge where their team used to meet up for training, looking out at the river below, but what hurt him were the tears rolling down her face. He could only see part of her face but he could tell she was completely broken, hell she hadn't even noticed he was stood there yet and he wasn't even masking his chakra. The sight made him want to hold her in his arms and never let go, something an Uchiha should never want. He knew he couldn't though because he knew what as hurting her so bad, and he also knew that she might do something stupid if he does that. So he did what he does best, nothing. He just watched silently until she realised he was there and turned to see him.

Every second that passed hurt him, he didn't enjoy seeing her this way at all, he never had to be honest, he just knew it was best for her to hate him, but she never did, no matter how much he hurt her. Finally he saw her tense up and watched as her hands shot up to her face, wiping away the tears he had already seen fall. She turned around, a fake smile put in place. A smile that hurt him more than her tears, because it wasn't the smile he loved, it was a smile of pure pain, the pain she was attempting to hide from him.

"Sa-suke-k-kun, what… are… you doing… here?" she said between the sobs she couldn't hold back. He frowned; scolding himself for the pain he had caused her. At this moment he was so glad Naruto had knocked some sense into him, to know she could have ended up being like this for the rest of her life killed him, it hurt even more than even his parents murder.

"Gomen nasai Sakura" Sasuke said as he took a few steps towards her.

"For what Sasuke-kun?" she took a deep breath in trying to soothe the lump in her throat "You haven't done anything to be sorry for. I-I should… congratulate you; I'm ha… good luck with your wed… future. Karin seems like a nice girl"

The tears that had been threatening to fall for so long finally escaped her eyes and it wasn't long before a sob followed and Sakura looked down, her bangs attempting to hide her pain stricken face.

"No need to congratulate me, I'm not getting married." Sasuke told her.

Instantly her head shot up and she fully revealed her puffy red eyes, which somehow still managed to be the most beautiful eyes Sasuke had ever seen. "I don't understand… Karin told me… she said you two… you asked her… she showed me the ring…I don't."

"Aa, so it was Karin who told you. I'm not going to lie to you anymore Sakura, I did ask her. I was set on marrying her" he noticed as her eyes started to cast downwards, only to shoot back up as he carried on "but I didn't like her, I just didn't know who else to ask, because I couldn't ask you."

"Am I tha-that weak and ugly?" Sakura murmured to him, he knew she wanted him to hear it, but was trying not to hear it herself.

"No, I thought you deserved better" Her eyes widened and all she could do was stare at him "Sakura I've hurt you so much over the years and you deserve someone that won't, but now I know that you won't accept that. You won't accept anyone but me even if you do deserve better, so I called it off with Karin."

"Why are you acting like you care about me?" Sakura asked between sniffles, she turned around facing her back to him not wanting to hurt anymore by looking at emotionless mask. "You don't give a damn about me"

She waited for some kind of reply but instead of a reply, she felt a hand on her wrist, which she had left hanging by her side, and she was forcefully turned around and captured into an embrace. Her body instantly tensed up, not used to such displays of affection from the Uchiha boy. She so confused and didn't know what to do, she was scared that if she embraced him back she'd realise this was just a dream and he would fade away.

"Sakura I promise I'm not lying to you, I really do care about you. I always have and as much as I try to atop myself from feeling this way towards you, I can't. I don't care if it's out of character for me, I will always care about you" Sasuke whispered into her ear, scared that if he didn't tell her how he truly felt, she'd leave him forever.

It must of worked as well because slowly she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him back, leaning into his him, just to make sure he really was real. They stayed in that position for what seemed to be an eternity, neither wanting to let the other go, but after some time Sasuke pulled back, a genuine smile on his face, something he thought impossible to do. He stared into Sakura's emerald orbs, memorising every detail, every shade of green and speck of light, before he leaned down and gave her a kiss. It was only short but with it came the emotions he was feeling towards her.

What happened next was the biggest shock in Sakura Haruno's life. Sasuke bent on one knew infront of her, holding her hand in one of his, while his other hand reached into his pocket.

"I know that I've hurt you so much in the past, and I know I'll only end up unintentionally hurting you in the future but please Sakura Haruno, give me the honour of becoming my wife." He pulled out a velvet box and opened it revealing the most gorgeous ring Sakura had ever seen. It was either white gold or platinum, of course she couldn't be sure just from looking at it, with a heart shaped ruby in the middle and a small diamond on either side. "I promise I'll try my hardest to make you happy. I know I'm not the most sociable guy around, or the most caring, but for you I'll try."

Sakura's eyes once again began to fill with tears and if hadn't been for the huge smile that adorned her face along with it he would of thought he had upset her again.

"Of course I will Sasuke-kun," she said as she practically dived on him sending them both falling to the floor. She hugged him and he in return hugged her back, liking the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. He fond it funny that he so willingly let Sakura do this, after all when he asked (_cough_ordered_cough) _Karin, he hadn't even let her touch him and he had thrown the ring at her.

Sakura and Sasuke momentarily broke up their hug while Sasuke got the ring out of the box and placed it onto Sakura's ring finger. She brought her hand to her face and admired the ring for second time.

"Sasuke, why didn't you give me the same ring as you gave Karin" Sakura asked, although she was honestly glad he hadn't. He looked at her, and scarily enough Sakura could swear she could see love in his eyes.

"That ring was my mothers, I wanted you to have it. I would have never in a hundred years given it to Karin." Sasuke replied.

His reply only made her smile increase, and right then she truly knew that he loved her just as much as she loved him, although he'd probably never say it out loud, yet she didn't mind so much, because that's what made him the Sasuke she loved. For some reason, his inability to say his true feelings out loud drew her in and at the moment she was happily being brought closer to his heart, melting away the ice. At that moment she couldn't help but kiss him again. This time though both of them were pouring out there love for each other into a passionate kiss. A kiss, which seemed to last a lifetime and more when in actual fact it had only been a minute, maybe two. When they pulled back for air all they could do was look lovingly at each other.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, all the time still looking into his deep onyx eyes "aishiteru"

* * *

**AN: did you enjoy it? hope you don't mind the ending. i thought it would be sweeter to end it like that than go into the wedding and stuff so ye, thats my reason for that and i'm sticking to it! Also i don't like Karin cause she's hitting on mine and Sakura's Sasuke-kun so ye i'm soooo not writing her a happy ending, infact she didn't even get an ending (but incase you like her, i'll let you know that Sasuke was nice enough to let her keep the rubbish nobody ring he gave her. Lets face facts Sakura's ring is soooo much better cause hers is off his mummy, money can't even buy that kind of love, so Ha Karin, in your face!)** **ye i'm gonna stop ranting now, this stuff happens when im tired :D and xause i wsmean enough to rant i'll give all of you's that actually read this part a fake virtual cookie, tere well nicer than actual cookies -passes out cookies-. Don't forget to review my lovelies if you split that word it says love lies O.O my god, it's a demon word. Love so does not lie. Ye sorry about that, i need my sleep. So REVIEW!, you know you want to :P bye xxx**


End file.
